


Three Squared

by ironic_boner



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crack, Gen, I apologize for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironic_boner/pseuds/ironic_boner
Summary: Three meets Three.





	Three Squared

“Three! Heel!”

Lexi jumps to follow Dr Yang, but a tall man gets in her way and confronts Yang.

“Excuse me?” he asks.

Yang looks at him. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“I’m Three,” he says.

“Your name is _Three_?” Lexi asks. “Like, you actually want people to call you Three?”

“Three, shut up.”

“Hey!” the man objects.

“No, her,” Yang says, pointing at Lexi.

“You’re Three too?” The man - Three - asks.

“ _No_ ,” Lexi says. “I’m Lexi. Dr Lexi Grey. _She_ just calls me Three because she’s ‘too busy' to learn my name.”

Three claps her on the shoulder. “I’m a great guy,” he says. “You should be proud we have the same name."


End file.
